1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to structure of a finger sensing device of a capacitive fingerprint recognition the integrated circuit (IC), particularly to a capacitive fingerprint recognition IC turned on while finger approach or touch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The higher requests of privacy, information security and property safety for human being give rise to the technology of biological recognition, which is major aimed to select and confirm the object with correct identity from numerous objects. Particular physiological features of human being, such as fingerprint, face, iris, voice and the like are mainly applied in technology of biological recognition. In comparison to recognition by iris, fingerprint has wider application due to non-invasive property, easily for detection, lower equipment cost and threshold.
Capacitive sensing technology has most prospect in various technology of fingerprint recognition because of the sensing elements may integrate by the integrated circuit (IC) chip and comprise high component density and easily for encapsulation.
However, conventional fingerprint elements or devices are necessary to keep in standby status to recognize user's identity at any times, so as the power consumption is considerable and easy to run out of power is inconvenient, particularly to portable fingerprint recognition device.